The Bet
by Flamepaw
Summary: The Storl brothers challenge Percy, Annabeth and Grover to a laughing contest. They have to listen to a hundred PJO related jokes without laughing. Do you think you can not laugh? Then Read and review.


**My friends and I were have some fun making up some jokes about Percy Jackson and I needed to post them somewhere. It's a complety random story but I hope you like it. If you have some jokes please post them in your review and I will add them.**

* * *

"Percy! Annabeth! Grover!" Travis Strol calls from his seat of the Hermes' cabin stairs. He was sitting next to his brother Connor.

Percy and his friends walk over to them. "What's going?" Percy asks them.

"We bet you a week of chores that we can make you laugh," Connor tells them.

"I don't know," Annabeth replies. She knows the Strol brothers are pretty funny.

"Come on Annabeth, you chicken?" Travis teased.

"I'm certainly not. I'm just not sure if it is a wise bet," she replies.

"It will be fun! We tell you a hundred jokes and if you can not laughing we will do your chores for a week. If you lose, you do our chores for a week, deal?"

"I'll do it!" says Grover.

"Fine," Annabeth agrees.

"If they are doing it…I'm in," Percy says while sitting down ground.

"Ok great! Travis, the first joke pleases."

"How do you make Aphrodite laugh on a Saturday?"

"How?" Grover asks.  
"Tell her a joke on a Wednesday."

No one laughs.

"Oh you guys are good," Connor replies, "Ok next one. The Artemis hunters are out in the woods when one of them falls to the ground. She doesn't seem to be breathing; her eyes are rolled back in his head. The lieutenant goes to Artemis and tells her one of the hunters has died. "That's impossible," she said, "My hunters can't die of illness. Go and make sure she's dead." The lieutenant leaves the tent and there is a sound of an arrow hitting something. The lieutenant returns to Artemis. She says, "Ok, now what?"

"That's not funny!" Annabeth says insulted.

"Sure it is! Here'e one for you Annabeth, Athena takes one of her sons on a camping trip for his birthday. After a wonderful dinner and a great retelling of the Trojan War they go to sleep. Some hours later, Athena wakes up and nudges her son. "Look up and tell me what you see." "I see millions and millions of stars, mother," replies the son. "And what can you deduce from that?" She asked him. He ponders for a minute. "Well, Astronomically, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets. Astrologically, I observe that Saturn is in Leo. Homologically, I deduce that the time is approximately a quarter past three. Meteorologically, I suspect that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow. Theologically, I can see that the Gods are all powerful, and that we are a small and insignificant part of the universe." Athena says, "That's nice. But what does it tell you?" He is silent for a moment. "You idiot!" she says. "Someone has stolen our tent!"

"That's good one," Annabeth says smiling but not laughing.

Connor tells her, "Oh you are a tough nut to crack, how about this one. Why are ghosts so cold? To put out the fires in the underworld. Why do hell hounds have big feet? To put out burning ghosts in the underworld."

"That one is a little lame," Annabeth tells them while Grover tries to hide his smile.

"Whatever. Hades says to demigod, "I have bad news and worse news". "Oh dear, what's the bad news?" asks the demigod. Hades replies, "You only have 24 hours to live. "That's terrible", said the demigod. "How can the news possibly be worse?" Hades replies, "I've been trying to contact you since yesterday."

Still no one laughs.

"Fine! Here's one for Percy and Annabeth. A daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon were being chased by a hungry lion. The daughter of Athena made some quick calculations; she said "it's no good trying to outrun it, its catching up". The son of Poseidon kept a little ahead and replied "I am not trying to outrun the lion, I am trying to outrun you!"

"Oh yea, that's really funny," replies Annabeth.

"A son of Athena prays for a bike. A son of Hermes steals a bike and prays for forgiveness." Travis says smiling. No one laughs.

"Why do daughters of Aphrodite like lighting? They think someone is taking their picture." Connor asks, still nothing.

"A Satyr and a demigod are walking through the woods at night. The demigod says, "These Woods are scary!", The satyr replies, "how do you think I feel, I have to walk back alone"

"Gods, you guys are hard to make laugh but we still have better jokes coming," Connor tells them.

Well? Do you think the Strol brothers can make them laugh? I need help coming up with some jokes please put them in your review and I will thank you in the next chapter. We need to get to hundred!


End file.
